


Всё, что случится — впереди

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Илья в первый раз целует Наполеона</p><p>За бетинг огромное спасибо Heidel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё, что случится — впереди

**Author's Note:**

  * For [van_Miaow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/gifts).



«Я бы его поцеловал», — подумал Илья, наблюдая, как Соло быстро и по-военному чётко докладывает Уэйверли детали их последнего задания. Мысль была привычная, надоевшая, неаккуратная, как травяная коровья жвачка. И совершенно неуместная — ни здесь, в неприметной штаб-квартире А.Н.К.Л., ни в желто-красном, похожем на расписную игрушку Ческе-Будеёвице, где они с Соло работали весь прошлый месяц. «Я бы его поцеловал и ушел, если это всё не надо, а потом попросился бы в Алжир, в Иран, да хоть во Вьетнам, куда угодно». 

Надо было поцеловать.

Ещё там, в маленькой чехословацкой гостинице, пока они прятались за колонной, тесно-тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, и белая штукатурка пачкала новый чёрный костюм Соло. Они стояли смирно, не шевелясь, только Соло не замолкал ни на секунду — шептал всякую ерунду, то и дело задевая сухими горячими губами ухо и шею. Можно было придумать десять разных способов заткнуть его, но, если честно, не хотелось. 

Илья слышал, как говорил Соло, как частил, проглатывая окончания слов; чувствовал, как он дышит, неровно, неглубоко, неспокойно — Илья сам так дышал, когда тревожился или злился, и можно было не изображать, что всё в порядке. 

Это мешало сосредоточиться. 

Хотелось отвлечься от торговца крадеными картинами, ходившего туда-сюда по гостиничному холлу, и повернуться вправо, несильно, только так, чтобы губы Соло мазнули не по шее, а по его губам. Хотелось узнать, что будет потом: вздрогнет Соло или, может быть, отодвинется? Или — Илья давно перестал запрещать себе думать об этом, — прижмётся ближе и поцелует его по-настоящему? У него губы, наверное, шершавые. 

Илья почувствовал, как Соло дёрнул его за руку, привлекая внимание.

— Что ты говорил? Повтори. — Илья спокойно посмотрел на Соло.  
— Вестерны, Большевик. Фильмы про ковбоев, — Соло развеселился, — Дикий Запад, лошади, красивые женщины...  
— Ну?  
— Я знаю неплохой кинотеатр в Лондоне. Составишь мне компанию, когда вернёмся? 

Он ещё продолжал говорить, когда Илья поднял руку и приложил палец к его губам — молчи. Медленно, едва задевая, прикоснулся к коже кончиками пальцев.

И точно — губы были шершавые. 

Через минуту в холле раздался выстрел. 

***

Или даже раньше, в Бразилии, когда Илья думал, что скоро всё пройдет, кончится, станет, наконец, нормальным. Уговаривал себя, что надо потерпеть и Соло надоест играть и провоцировать — сколько ж можно, год уже, не иначе он на рекорд идет. Ну или поспорил сам с собой. А Соло всё никак не надоедало. Он тогда, кажется, развлекался вовсю. Гулял по Рио в щёгольских белых брюках, пропадал в ресторанах — Илья видел его то на одной открытой веранде, то на другой. Обычно Соло сидел там с изящной загорелой дамой, сдержанно кивал в ответ на её слова, а потом оборачивался к Илье, неизменно, всегда замечая его, улыбался широко и ясно и исчезал вместе со спутницей. 

Выследить его Илья и не пытался. Что бы там Соло ни думал, их встречи были просто глупым совпадением. Илье не сиделось в маленьком уютном отеле, он кое-как пережидал там утро, меряя шагами комнатку, но после обязательно выходил на жаркие, залитые белым горячим солнцем улицы Рио и просто шёл куда глаза глядят. 

Как выяснилось, глаза почти всегда глядели на Соло. 

В последний раз, перед самым возвращением, Илья снова вышел прогуляться, снова натолкнулся на Соло — и ушёл первым, не дожидаясь улыбки и кивка, свернул на перекрёстке налево, потом ещё раз, и ещё, не задумываясь, куда, собственно, идёт. 

Соло нашёл его в маленьком баре в Копакабане, скептически оглядел небольшой ряд пустых бокалов с яркими бумажными зонтиками и махнул рукой в сторону выхода. Они шли в отель тесными тёмными переулками, не говоря ни слова. Илье было хорошо: ему нравилось молчать, нравилась густая и влажная ночь и большие южные звёзды, нравилось, что Соло идёт рядом, но чуть впереди — можно смотреть сколько угодно и не прятать глаза. 

Илья обогнал его перед самым отелем, остановился так, чтобы на них не падал яркий жёлтый свет от фонаря над дверью, обернулся к Соло и готов был уже сказать что-нибудь, позвать его к себе или просто подойти и обнять, но тот пробормотал: «Увидимся утром, Большевик». И вошёл в стеклянные двери.

***

Или тогда, в самый первый раз, ещё в Риме, когда они пили виски все вместе. Соло много говорил, Габи смеялась и называла их дураками, а потом замолчала на полуслове и уснула прямо там, на низеньком диване, свесив голову на грудь. Илья аккуратно вынул бокал у неё из пальцев, допил — согревшийся виски был крепким и чуть сладким — и вышел на балкон. Соло появился через несколько минут, встав рядом, так, что Илья чувствовал тепло его тела, сунул в руки новый бокал, помолчал немного и спросил:

— Большевик, а ты бы стал стрелять? Ну, если бы всё вышло по-другому.  
— Да, — Илья смотрел прямо перед собой. Стыдно не было, только очень странно — зачем Соло спрашивал это? Как будто не понимал сам.  
— Хорошо. Это хорошо.  
— Я бы тебя убил  
— Вероятно.  
— И что в этом хорошего?  
— Приятно знать, что бывают люди с такими крепкими убеждениями.  
— Я рад, что не стрелял, — Илья сказал это просто и честно. 

Соло посмотрел на него внимательно, без тени улыбки, и ответил:

— Я тоже, — Он поставил бокал на низкие балконные перила и похлопал Илью по плечу. — Иди спать, Большевик. И не волнуйся о Габи, я уступлю ей кровать, честное джентльменское.  
— Ковбой, — Илья обернулся, стоя в дверях, — спасибо за часы. 

Соло только рукой махнул. 

Илья тогда ушёл и до конца ночи ворочался на слишком мягкой постели. Он уснул под утро, когда через шторы в комнату уже пробивался серенький неприметный рассвет. Во сне Илья остался и поцеловал Соло — прямо там, на балконе, с которого был виден купол собора Святого Петра. 

***

Уэйверли отпустил их через полчаса, дав два выходных. Илья задержался ненадолго, спросить, как дела у Габи, и, когда вышел из кабинета, заметил темный пиджак Соло, мелькнувший в конце длинного коридора. 

Лампочка над головой мигнула, затрещала и погасла. Илья ускорил шаг — оставаться одному не хотелось.

— Эй, Ковбой! — Илья догнал Соло у самого лифта, зашёл, дождался, пока закроются двери.  
— Уже соскучился, Большевик? — Соло смотрел на его отражение в зеркале.  
— Ты в кино звал. Не передумал ещё?  
— Звал, — Соло улыбнулся, — на новый вестерн. Пойдёшь?  
— Пойду, — кивнул Илья. 

Соло улыбнулся ещё раз, а потом обнял Илью за шею и поцеловал сам, крепко и жадно, чувствительно прихватив зубами нижнюю губу. 

Лифт остановился.

— В восемь вечера в Одеоне, Большевик. И не опаздывай.  
— Не опоздаю. 

Двери тяжело вздрогнули и разъехались в стороны, выпуская их в светлый, полный людей холл.


End file.
